Perfection: Peeta's POV
by MaddiD3
Summary: Peeta and his son are in the kitchen painting, waiting for Katniss and his daughter to get home. His son paints two of his memories, one of which is drastically off the truth.


Perfection (Peeta's POV)

The paintbrush swirls a rainbow of colours onto the page. His tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth, concentrating. "Do you like it dad?" he asked me, putting the paintbrush down, leaving a blue mark on the table. "What is it?" I asked him, confused, I couldn't tell what he created. "It's last weekend, we went to District 4, to visit Annie and Finn, and we went to the beach". "Oh, yeah, it's very good". He smiled at me, pleased with himself.

"Can I paint something else please?" I went to get another piece of paper from the draw. He set up all the paints again, and washed off the brushes, prepared to make another one of his masterpieces, that covered our refrigerator and mine and Katniss' bedroom wall. I gave him the paper, "here you go buddy".

I went outside to our garden, to pick out some vegetables for dinner. I could see him through the window. Kneeling on the chair, dipping his favourite brush into different colours and spreading it on the page. I probably spent about 15 minutes out there, just looking at my perfect son, completely forgetting what I was out there for.

I came back to reality, grabbed some carrots and tomatoes and walked back inside. I placed them in a bowl and set them aside for dinner, waiting on Katniss and my daughter, who was determined to bring something home for dinner herself. I walked back over to the table and sat down next to him. "Are you finished?" "Almost, just one more thing". He washed off his brush and dipped it into the brown paint, creating a ragged line, then washed off the brush again, dipping into the green paint, and made a tree.

"Finished!" He slid the paper in front of me. "Can you guess what it is?" I stared at the paper hard. I saw two figures, a boy with blonde hair, and a girl with brown hair. "Is it, you and your sister in the forest?" He laughed and shook his head. "It's you and mum!" I was puzzled. We were wearing similar outfits, black jackets, and big hiking boots. "When was this?"

"I saw mum and sis watching a video a few weeks ago, of you two camping in the forest when you were younger. You were in a cave, and you hurt your leg, so mum was taking care of it for you. But then mum saw me watching so she told me to go back to bed". I then realised what he was talking about. The games. He saw Katniss and his sister watching them. He must have come downstairs to get a glass of water or something.

He though we were camping. He thought I just hurt my leg, in an accident. He didn't know the full extent of our little 'camping trip'. I didn't realise how long I was staring at the page. He shook my shoulder. "Are you ok dad, don't you like it?" I looked up into his grey eyes. "No, its great, why don't you keep this one in your room?" "Ok, I will". He could tell that I was upset about the painting. It brought back bad memories. He jumped off his chair and sat in my lap, and gave me a big hug. "I love you dad". "I love you too, son".

Just as he said that, my beautiful wife and daughter came through the door. "Hi daddy!" she called out to me, filled with excitement. "Hey you two, did you have a good time? She nodded and ran over to me, opening the game bag. I saw the rabbit. "I caught it all by myself". "I guess we better get started on dinner then, don't you think?"

The two kids pulled chairs up to the bench and started opening cupboards and pulling out ingredients. I walked over to Katniss and pulled her close. "She's just like you, you know".

She smiled at me and put her arms around our neck. Our daughter is going to grow up to be just like her mother, beautiful, strong, smart and brave. "And our son will grow up to be a handsome, fearless, amazing man, just like his father". She could never make a moment just about herself. It had to be about both of us, and I like it that way.

I looked over at our children, and saw that my son was about to be doused with flour. I let go of Katniss and ran over to him and grabbed the bag and put it on the bench. "Dad! I was just about to do that!" He always wanted to do things by himself. "I know, but if you did, there wouldn't be any flour left to cook with". I picked him up off the bench, and set him on the chair.

I looked over at my daughter. She was grabbing the bowl of vegetables and bringing them over to me. He long dark hair, just like Katniss', swung around her back in a braid. She looked up and smiled, walked past me and put the bowl on the bench.

Our perfect little family. I have a beautiful wife, and two gorgeous children. I couldn't ask for anything better. They get to grow up safe and happy, in a world with no Hunger Games, rebellion, and most of all, freedom. The freedom that their parents never got to grow up with.


End file.
